Hope for A New Order
by Zeros-Princess
Summary: Raven Atterra is thrown into the world of the Jedi when Obi-Wan and Anakin tell her she is one half of a prophecy destined to restore balance to the Force. But a problem arises as she and her Master Anakin are drawn towards each other in a forbidden love. Can they do their duty as Jedi AND teach them to love again? M for future chapters.
1. Discovering the Truth

"We should tell her Bail."

"She'll find out about herself when Ani and Ben get here."

"I still don't feel right doing this. What if something happened to them and they can't get here? What are we going to do then?"

"If they aren't here when we check back from Coruscant we'll come back and tell her. I promise."

Raven yawned and sat up. Today was the first official day of the summer. She climbed out of bed and ran downstairs. Her mom was cooking breakfast and her dad was reading the news paper.

"Good. You haven't left." she muttered.

"Well of course not sweetie," her mom said. "You didn't think that we would leave without saying goodbye."

Her mom laughed and gave her a hug. She sat a plate of eggs and bacon on the table and motioned for Raven to sit down.

"We've already packed our things in the car we just wanted to tell you goodbye." her mom said.

"Are you sure you'll be alright until Ani and Ben get here?" her father asked.

"Yes Daddy. I'll be fine." she assured him. "But, who are they?"

Her mom smiled and swapped glances with Raven's father. He laughed and made a motion with his hands.

"You're mother and I knew Ben when he was just a boy. He and Ani will take good care of you. Now we've got to get going. We'll see you later honey."

With that they walked out the door and down the steps to the car. They waved as they pulled out the drive and disappeared down the road. Raven sighed. She walked back in the house and stood in the empty living room.

"I'm home alone until Ani and Ben get here. So I can do whatever I want!"

"No you can't."

Raven whirled around to see two men standing in her doorway. They were wearing what looked to be…..no….it couldn't be. They were wearing Jedi robes! She slowly looked away from their clothes to their faces. She knew those faces. They were the faces of Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi!

"You're Ani and Ben?"

Obi-Wan laughed.

"Yes. But you can call me Obi-Wan."

"And you can call me Anakin."

She nodded too dumbfounded to speak. She shook her head a little to try and clear her thoughts. She looked back at Anakin. He wasn't older than her by much. In fact, he couldn't be older than twenty-two at the most.

"Come on in." she muttered. "Sit down. Make yourselves at home. Do you want anything to drink?"

Anakin turned to look at Obi and Raven could see that he didn't have a Padawan braid. Obi shook his head.

"No, but thank you for offering."

"I don't want anything either, thank you."

"Skyla nodded and sat down in her dad's favorite chair. Obi-Wan and Anakin walked on in and sat down on the couch. Obi-Wan sat on the end closest to her and Anakin sat in the middle. For a moment there was an awkward silence, but Raven quickly used her powers to tone down the tension in the room. At the same time, Obi went to use the force to do the same thing. Their force actions collided causing Obi and Raven both to jump up in surprise. Anakin stood in reaction to their outburst of confusion.

"How did you do that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I don't know." Raven answered. "I've always been able to do that."

Obi-Wan and Anakin stood in shock at the fact that this nineteen year old girl could use the force and she didn't even know it.

"Well," Obi began. "You've always been very gifted with the force. Plus you were born with magical abilities beyond even Master Yoda's understanding so I guess it's only natural that you were able to learn how to use the force on your own."

Raven's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. She was using the force? But, how? Star Wars wasn't even real. Well, obviously it was because Anakin and Obi-Wan were standing in her living room.

"How did you know I was born with special abilities?" she asked "I've never told anyone about my magic. My mom and dad don't even know."

"Oh they know." Anakin said. "They know a lot more than you've been led to believe."

"Raven," Obi-Wan sighed. "You know a lot about our world don't you?"

Raven breathed out a sigh of confusion and slowly sank down in her chair.

"First of all, it's called Star Wars here on Earth. And yes. I've read all the Star Wars books and watched all the movies. I know who everyone is and I know everything about them. Well, at least everything that's in the books."

Obi-Wan and Anakin swapped glances before Anakin started talking.

"Raven we know about the books. But they're not entirely true. There are a lot of things that aren't in the books. Then there are things in the books that aren't in our world. For instance, nothing in the last three books is true, obviously. And the ending to the third one isn't true either. There are only a few things in the books that are true."

Raven was quiet as Anakin told her this. Her mind was screaming though. She was wondering how this could be real and how it was related to her. Anakin stopped talking only for Obi-Wan to start.

"Most the people and all the places are real but, that's about it. Palpantine isn't a Sith Lord and Padme doesn't even exist. Anakin doesn't fall to the Dark side, obviously, and he doesn't kill innocent people. Here are a few things that are true though. The Sith Lord does exist and the Clone Wars are real and happening right now. There isn't a chosen one though. There are two."

Raven was beginning to see where this was going and she had a felling she knew what they were about to say.

"Raven," Anakin said. "You're one of the chosen ones. But we don't know who the other one is and that is a huge problem. We need you to come back to Coruscant with us and train to be a Jedi. You're the only one who can find the other chosen one."

Raven closed her eyes and tried to take in everything she had been told. She tried to tell herself that this wasn't true, that this was some crazy joke that her parents were playing on her. And even if it was true she couldn't go. She just couldn't.

"I don't know. What about my parents. What will they say when they find out that their daughter has run off with a couple of Jedi that she doesn't even know?"

"Your parents know." Obi-Wan said.

Raven's head shot up and her eyes flew open.

"What are you talking about? My parents know you're trying to take me to Coruscant?"

Anakin sighed and shook his head.

"Do you even know your parents names?"

Raven's mouth hung open. She didn't know her parents names. All she knew was that her last name was Atterra so she figured that her dad's last name was the same thing. She shook her head.

"Your dads name is Bail Organa. He and his wife have been raising you since my mom agreed with the council to send you to Earth. They came with you so someone we trusted would be watching over you until we thought it was safe to come for you. Or in this case, until we had to have you."

Raven looked at Obi-Wan. She wondered to herself why it had never crossed her mind that her dad did look exactly like Senator Organa. If anything in the books was true about Obi it would be his sincere honesty. He nodded in agreement with Anakin.

"I still don't know how you know about me being born. Was I special or something?"

"Actually, yes. You were born with an extremely high midi-chlorian count. It was as high as Anakin's and his is the highest ever recorded in Jedi history."

"That still doesn't tell me how you know about my birth."

"Calm down, I'm getting to that. Now, Anakin's mom was very close friends with your real mom. She and Anakin went to the hospital with her when she went into labor. Your dad died fighting in the war so he couldn't be there. Your mom died in childbirth so Anakin's mom decided to raise you. Since I was Anakin's master he came and told me about you. I decided to come see you and find out why he kept saying you were special."

Raven's mind was running wild. She wanted to believe them. This had been her dream all her life. She wanted to tell them to take her to Coruscant right now but, she wanted to know about her life.

"When I got to his house I saw a little baby sitting in the floor lifting her toys through the force. I was dumbfounded to say the least. I'd never seen someone use the force so easily at such a young age. I immediately went and told the council. They said that you had to be one half of the prophecy."

Obi-Wan stopped long enough to give Anakin the opportunity to jump in.

"He got to the house and you were sitting in the yard making it rain only where you were sitting. He sat and watched you use your powers to make the grass grow and all kinds of other strange things that normal Jedi can't do. He went back to the Council and told them about what you could do and they agreed that you were one half of the prophecy. They also agreed to train you when you were old enough."

Anakin's face clouded and a dark look crossed his face. Obi-Wan looked upset too. Raven furrowed her brow and wondered what was making them so sad and angry. Obi-Wan started talking as if in response to her thoughts.

"But Lord Sidious found out about you. His apprentice at the time, Darth Maul, heard about you and told him. When he started trying to capture you we knew that we were going to have to send you some where far away so that no one would be able to find you. Which brings us to now. The Clone Wars are out of control and we need you to come back with us. If you don't then we may never bring balance back to the force. And we may never find out who else is supposed to fulfill the prophecy."

Raven closed her eyes and thought back to when she first came to Earth. If they were telling the truth and she really was very strong in the force, she should be able to remember the first few years of her life. Sure enough, when she thought back, she could remember sitting in her own rain cloud and watching Obi-Wan watch her. She opened her eyes and grinned from ear to ear.

"Do I need to bring anything?"


	2. A New Future

Raven stared out the window of the cruiser as she flew through air, preparing to jump into hyperspace. Anakin saw her and frowned.

"If you stare out there too long it'll make you dizzy."

"I know." she said. "It's just so weird actually flying through space."

Obi-Wan laughed.

"You'll get used to it after a while."

Raven sighed and propped herself up on her elbow. She closed her eyes and imagined herself flying through space in her own fighter chasing after Count Dooku. She could already see herself sitting in the council room thirty years from now talking with all the other Masters. She could see herself in a lovely house by the lake on Naboo married with children that were training to be Jedi themselves. Then she remembered that Jedi can't love or have attachments. She frowned and opened her eyes. Obi-Wan, who had been watching her, turned around in his chair.

"What's troubling you?"

"Oh, nothing." she muttered. "Just thinking about what life is going to be like now that I'm training to be a Jedi."

"It's not that different from the way your life was before."

Raven's frown deepened.

"Yes it is. Jedi can't love or have attachments. And everything is about peace and compassion for the Order. That's nothing like Earth. Sure we all want peace for the Nation but that's not all that we think about. We worry about our families and bills and, when you're my age, what fun thing can you do today."

Obi-Wan's smiled dropped. Raven was used to being loved and cared for. She still would be, but it wouldn't feel the same because they were going to teach her that there were no emotions except for peace.

_ "Don't worry Master." Anakin thought to Obi. "She'll be fine. She's just like you and me. She knows it's wrong to teach people in the way that the Jedi do, but she'll learn to do like we do and just live with it."_

_ "Or," Obi thought back. "She'll be the one to open the Councils eyes to just how wrong the Order is."_

_ "I hope so Obi. I really do."_

Raven looked back out the window because obviously they were having an important conversation. She expected to see black space but instead she saw a group of small fighters heading towards them.

"Um, guys. There are fighters heading right for us."

Anakin and Obi looked out the window just in time to see the first two fighters open fire on the ship.

"R2!" Anakin called. "Put the shields up! Turn off the thrusters! Get us into of hyperspace!"

R2 beeped in response to Anakin's commands. He rolled to the outlet and tried to shut down the hyper drive but nothing happened.

"The ship's not responding!"

Anakin went to get out of his chair so he could look at the ship but Raven stopped him.

"Don't worry about it. Just fly the ship. The blasters are still responding for now so we should be fine. Plus, I've got a few tricks up my sleeve."

Anakin sat back down and Raven moved so that she could stand in between Obi-Wan's chair and his chair. All four of the ships had moved behind them and were badly damaging the thrusters.

"Make a loop around them so that were in the back." Raven ordered.

Anakin did as she said. Raven gripped the back of chair so that she wouldn't hit the roof of the ship while they were upside down. Once they were behind the fighters, she stated giving orders.

"Obi-Wan, open fire on the closest two fighters."

Obi-Wan locked onto the fighters and started shooting. Raven focused on the two fighters farthest from the ship. She reached out through the force and grabbed them.

"Stop shooting. Anakin, pull the ship away from the fighters."

As soon as they were a safe distance away from their attackers, Raven pulled the front two fighters back until they crashed into the back fighters. The force of the explosion rocked the ship causing Raven to fall down and slide to the back of the ship. While Anakin leveled out the ship, Obi-Wan got up to check on her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think."

"That was very brave of you to take charge when the ship wouldn't respond. Especially since you've never been attacked by fighters before."

Raven blushed and stood up.

"It was nothing."

Anakin got out of his chair and walked to the back. He crossed his arms and looked down at Raven. She looked up at him.

"Yeah that was something." he argued. "I don't know any other person in the galaxy that would order around two Masters that she doesn't even know. Then to destroy four fighters on her own now that's brave. "

Raven blushed and looked down at her feet.

"Wow. You make it sound like I'm some kind of hero or something."

"In a way, you are." Obi-Wan thought out loud. "If you wouldn't have told us to flip over the fighters, we probably would have waited for Anakin to try and fix the ship. Then we would have been too late. Thanks to you, we're safe and on our way to Coruscant in one piece."

Obi-Wan held out his hand and Raven shook it gratefully. When she went to look up at him, he was staring deeply into her eyes. She frowned and stepped back. Obi-Wan continued to stare at her. Anakin grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.

"Obi! Obi, snap out of it!"

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, it's just-. When I looked at her eyes and saw how they shined, I could see her when she was still that little and innocent baby. And I just lost myself in the memories."

Raven smiled and lightly touched Obi's hand. He looked down at her and smiled.

_"This child is going out of her way to be nice to us." he thought to Anakin._

_ "Well of course." he thought back. "She knows that we weren't making all of that up back on Earth. She's trying to show us just how thankful she is."_

Raven moved her hand away from Obi. She touched Anakin's hand just as she did Obi's, except this time, she sent a shock through the force. Anakin flinched before turning his head to stare down at her.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Oh nothing." she smiled and put her hands behind her back. "Just making sure you're paying attention."

Anakin rubbed the back of his hand.

"Well I am now." he walked back to his chair and sat down. "Raven?"

"Yes."

"Can you fly this ship?"

Raven walked up behind him and stood behind his chair. She looked down at the controls and rubbed the back of her neck.

"I'm not sure. Can I sit in your chair for a second?"

"Sure. " Anakin answered.

Raven sat in his place. She ran her fingers over the controls as if she was remembering their shape and position. She closed her eyes in thought before asking Obi-Wan and Anakin a question.

"Do you trust me?"

Obi-Wan thought about all the things that could happen if he said yes. Then again, there were just as many outcomes if he said no.

_"Raven needs to know that we have faith in her." Anakin thought to Obi._

_ "I know, but think about the possibilities, Anakin." he thought. "She could get us lost in space or fly us into a Seperatist trap."_

_ "That's where faith comes in. We've got to show her that the Jedi aren't these heartless people she's read about. No matter how much of a lie that it can seem to be."_

Obi stroked his beard. Skyla turned around in her seat and gave them a questioning look. She locked gazes with Obi-Wan and again he saw that innocent little baby that he knew so long ago. Anakin was right. Raven needs to feel like she's loved and trusted, and he was going to do everything in his power to be part of it.

"Of course we trust you."

Raven laughed as Anakin and Obi-Wan climbed out of the ship. Anakin had a look of pure shock on his face and Obi's face looked like it had been replaced by a mask of disbelief.

"Was if that bad?" Skyla looked back and forth between the two Masters

Anakin regained his composure before Obi-Wan.

"No, no. It was actually really good."

Raven grinned from ear to ear. She knew that Anakin was probably the best star pilot in the galaxy and when he said something like that, he meant it. Raven glanced at Obi-Wan. He had finally managed to get a straight face and was walking at a brisk pace to catch up with them.

"You know what?" he asked when he finally caught up with them.

"What Master?"Raven asked.

"I think you younger people really should consider the fact that you're traveling with an old hag like me."

The three of them burst out in a fit of laughter. Raven stopped laughing when she caught a glimpse of the Jedi Temple. She stopped dead in her tracks and stared at the building.

"Wow." she breathed. "It's huge. And we're still a good distance away from it."

Anakin and Obi-Wan stopped to wait for her. To them, the Temple wasn't that big of a building. They had been in it for many years though. Raven turned her head towards them. They were staring off towards the Temple as if lost in thought. She walked up to them and stood quietly next to Anakin. He glanced down at her and smiled. She flashed him a brilliant smile that made her eyes dance with joy. Anakin's breath hitched in his throat. For a split second all he could see was the baby from Tatooine that Raven once was. He casually, but quickly, dropped his gaze and turned to Obi-Wan.

"We need to get moving. We've still got to find a decent speeder to take."

Obi rolled his eyes and motioned for Raven to come on. They walked a little ways without talking. When they passed a rugged looking building, Raven spoke up.

"Who's that?"

Anakin and Obi-Wan both turned to look at whoever had caught her attention. They glanced around for a minute before stopping to stare at Raven.

"Where?" Obi-Wan asked

"Right there. On the roof." she pointed to a dark figure standing on the ledge of the building.

The figure jumped down and expertly landed in a squatted position. It stood up and moved towards them. Anakin and Obi-Wan ignited their light sabers and moved in front of Raven in a protective movement. They were ready to do whatever it took to protect her. The figure pulled back its hood to reveal the face of Master Windu.

He held up his hands in a calming gesture.

"Hey now." he laughed. "Let's show a bit of civilization, please."

Anakin and Obi-Wan withdrew their sabers and relaxed from their defensive position in front of Raven. They stepped aside so that she could stand in between them. She smiled shyly at Master Windu. He smiled back at her and walked forward to shake her hand.

"Why hello." he greeted her. "You must be Raven Atterra. It's been a long time since I've seen you. Do you know who I am?"

Raven let go of Master Windu's hand and politely stepped back.

"Of course." she answered. "You're Master Windu. You're a Jedi Master and serve on the Jedi Council."

Master Windu smiled even wider. Obi-Wan and Anakin swapped glances. They knew that if Master Windu and Master Yoda would agree to let Raven train to be a Jedi, most of the other Council members would agree also.

"Well, I'm very glad to know that you remember who I am." he said. "Now we need to get you to the Temple. I'm sure that the rest of the Council is eager to see you again."

Raven nodded and together she, Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Master Windu made their way to a parking deck so they could get speeders. Raven walked beside Anakin and Obi-Wan walked next to Master Windu. The two older Masters talked quietly with each other while Anakin calmly answered all of Raven's questions.

"So, the Hutts are the most powerful crime organization in the galaxy?"

"Yep." Anakin answered. "They control a large part of the population on Tatooine."

"Why?"

"Jabba, the most powerful of the Hutts, loves power. So whatever can be bought, is normally bought by him. He believes that if people see him as this kind, caring person they won't fear him. Then he wouldn't have any slaves to work for him. That's why he acts so cruel. Strength is power and power means control."

Raven nodded and looked down at her feet. She was trying to think of another question when she overheard Obi-Wan and Master Windu.

"….I know. But it's against the code."

"Mace, really, what's it going to hurt? You, I and the rest of the Council know that we need those who fulfill the prophecy now more than ever. If we don't accept her then we might lose this war."

"I know, but, this goes against everything that the Jedi stand for. But you are right. Without her we will lose this fight, and that can't happen."

"Now we just have to find the other one who is going to fulfill the prophecy."

They stopped talking so Raven looked up to find out why. They had turned around and were looking intently at Anakin. They nodded once at Raven and she knew then that they were speaking to him through the force. She shot him a puzzled look and he put his arm on her shoulder. Instinctively she shrank into his side. She'd gone through this before and instantly knew that he was defending her in some way or the other.

_"Raven," Anakin whispered through the force. "Think back if you can hear me."_

_ "Yea, I hear you. Why are they talking about me?"_

Anakin ran his hand through his hair before looking down at her. He slowly looked back towards Mace and Obi-Wan.

_ "Anakin?" Raven thought._

"I'll do it." he muttered. "No one else is going to want to. It's 'not right' so there are only three people that would do it, and that's us."

Obi-Wan and Mace nodded and looked down at Raven. Obi had a look of care and love in his eyes while Maces eyes were filled with hurt and distrust. As they turned around, tears filled Raven's eyes. She knew that she was going to go through judgment and discrimination all over again. Anakin felt her pain and flinched at just how much emotion was going through her. He knew then that she was going to be just like him. People weren't going to want to have anything to do with her and she was never going to be what the Jedi consider good.

_"I need this Anakin." she thought. "I need to feel like I'm good for something. All of my life I've been lied to so that I could be accepted for what I'm not. And I can't do it anymore."_

_ "It will be okay Raven." Anakin thought "People will learn to accept you. Trust me, I would know."_

Raven looked at Anakin with tear filled eyes and smiled the biggest smile he had ever seen. Her eyes shone with joy and happiness despite the tears that were threatening to spill over. Anakin's heart melted in his chest. He smiled back and for the first time in a long time, he was actually genuinely happy. Obi-Wan glanced back in time to see their silent exchange and grinned slightly. Anakin and Raven will become great friends and together maybe they can teach the Jedi to love again.

"And this is the council room. Only the Masters are allowed in here unless they call you to a meeting."

Raven looked at the large, round room in awe. It was exactly like it was in the movies. Except this was real. Anakin couldn't help but to smile with her. He remembered what he looked like when he first saw the council room and it was almost the same.

"This is so…..-"

"Breathtakingly beautiful?" Anakin finished for her.

She looked at him and smiled exactly like she had when they'd gotten off the ship earlier today.

"Yea, that." she laughed. "I didn't think it was anything like this. I thought it was smaller and the chairs floated like this."

She imagined each chair floating in the air and slowly each one began to lift itself and hover three feet off the ground. Obi-Wan, Master Windu, and Yoda, who had joined them when they got into the Temple, all stared in disbelief as Raven moved the chairs to where she thought they should go but only Anakin and Obi-Wan smiled. Mace frowned and Yoda just stared. Secretly he was amazed at just how skilled this child was with the force. There was an almost silent thud as she let the chairs down and turned to look at Anakin.

"Just like that," she said as she motioned to the newly arranged furniture.

"Why would you think it looked like that?" Anakin asked.

"Because that's how it looks in the movies." She answered.

"Believe everything you see or hear you should not."

Raven jumped and spun around at the sudden appearance of Master Yoda. She expected to see only him, but discovered the others that had been standing there as well. Obi-Wan walked into the chamber and whispered in Anakin's ear something Raven couldn't quite make out. Whatever it was made Anakin stiffen and his face became very grim. She looked at him with a curious expression but he wouldn't make eye contact with her. Master Yoda and Master Windu came over to them and smiled at her.

"Hello again Raven." Master Windu greeted her. "I assume you know who this is."

He motioned to Master Yoda and Raven bowed deeply.

"Yes I do." She said. "Hello Master Yoda. I t's nice to meet you."

"Hello child." He said, returning the greeting. "Gifted with the force you are hmm?"

He hadn't really meant it as a question she should answer so she just looked down at her feet.

"Come. Come." Master Yoda ordered. "Sit. Much to talk about there is. Part of the prophecy you are so train you must. But, against the code this is. Much too old to begin training you are."

Raven frowned. She had already assumed something like this would happen. Anakin drew in a breath to argue, but Master Yoda continued talking.

"Sometimes exceptions there are. Raven, very rare you are. Strong your aura is. Pure. Need you the Jedi does. But, train you who will?"

"Not many of the other Masters are going to want to take on such a responsibility." Master Windu put in. "I imagine it will be difficult finding someone."

"I'll do it." Anakin offered. "I've already told you I would Master Windu."

A small smile crept across Raven's face. She couldn't help but be excited that she was going to be Anakin Skywalker's padawan. Anakin caught a glimpse of her and couldn't help smiling himself. Master Yoda looked meaningfully at Master Windu, clearly communicating with him through the force. A few times they would look at Obi-Wan and he would either nod or shake his head. After several minutes Master Yoda turned back to face Anakin.

"Allow this, the Council will." He said. "But be warned. Easy training her it will not be. Too close to your age she is. And your temperament. See it in her eyes I can. The prophecy you must remember Anakin. The other chosen one you must find. Good luck."

With that he and Master Windu left without another word. For a while it was silent in the chamber. None of them really knew what to say. Then suddenly, Obi-Wan burst into laughter.

"The council is very upset over this Anakin." He smiled. "I'm very surprised they all agreed to let you train her seeing as you're so close to her age."

"And why is that so funny Master?" Anakin asked.

"I really don't know." Obi said. "But I have a good feeling about you training her. It's going to be good for both of you."

Anakin looked down at Raven and she gave him a beautiful one hundred watt smile. He felt his face flush a little and looked back at Obi with a small smile.

"I do too Master." He said. "She's special."

Raven wasn't sure what he was implying, but she went along with it.

As they left the chamber Obi went a different way than Anakin and her, saying he had some business he needed to take care of. Anakin told him that was fine because he wanted to start Raven's training right away. That made her feel all giddy inside. She was a little nervous though. First he took her to a tailor so she could get robes made for her.

"Your Earth clothes don't exactly match Jedi robes." He said.

He went to find the stones she would need to make a light saber while she changed into her new outfit. She was just coming out of the room when he got back. He had to admit she just looked right in Jedi robes. It was what she belonged in. Plus they were very suiting to her. He would have to be a fool to say she wasn't a beautiful girl. She looked every bit the young woman she had grown up to be. Her face was heart shaped and her features were highlighted by her high cheekbones. Her eyes were big and blue and her hair fell in a long black veil almost to her waist. She had the build of an athlete; curves that were just begging to be held. Her skin was a creamy olive color and he could tell just by looking at it that it was smooth and flawless. It was the kind of skin you wanted to sit and touch at night when you're lying in bed. She was virtually perfect and Anakin wondered how many hearts she had broken or if she even realized just how beautiful she was. He didn't realize he'd been staring at her until she cleared her throat.

"Master?" she said. "Are you alright?"

"Yea I'm fine." He assured her. "Just thinking that's all."

Raven wondered just what exactly he had been thinking about, but decided against asking. Instead she focused her attention on the box of parts he was carrying.

"I get to make my light saber!" she said excitedly.

"Yes you do." Anakin laughed. "Come on, I'll teach you."

They walked into a small shop like room and sat down at a little work desk. Anakin carefully explained each part to her and how to connect it with the others, though he didn't really need to. She was a natural with making things, almost if not as good as he was. She had her light saber finished in minutes and was dying to use it.

"Can we please go train now?" she begged. "Just for a little bit so I can at least practice using this thing."

Anakin smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Sure."

"Omigosh! Did you see that?! That was awesome!"

Anakin laughed as he watched Raven flip and jump and twirl around the practice arena. She was an expert already. Her connection with the force was strong so it wasn't hard to teach her to use a light saber. She had taken several self-defense and fighting classes in her years on Earth so teaching her to fight was even easier. She had taken out all the practice droids and was now enjoying fighting some of the Jedi Knights who had come in to practice. It was all too easy for her. She didn't even break a sweat, which greatly upset the men she was battling with. She got bored after a while and sat down next to Anakin on the bench.

"Did you see me Master?" she asked. "Were you watching?"

She was like a little kid. Excitable and innocent. She smiled up at Anakin making her look even more childish.

"Yes Raven." He smiled. "I saw you. Now don't you think it's time to go?"

She pretended to pout.

"Really?"

"You have to sleep sometime."

Raven looked out the window and sure enough it was night time. They had spent the whole day in the arena.

"Wow. Master I'm sorry, I didn't realize how late it had gotten." She apologized.

"It's alright Raven." Anakin said. "I enjoyed watching you."

Raven blushed and Anakin thought she looked extremely cute like that. He touched her cheek and smiled just a little. She looked up at him and for just a second he held her gaze. Then he dropped his hand and the moment was gone.

"Come on and I'll show you the apartment." He called.

"Apartment?" she asked.

"Yea you'll stay with me since I'm your Master." He said. "You've got your own room and everything. I'm sure you'll like it."

Raven didn't say anything else as they walked out of the Jedi Temple and got in the speeder to go to Anakin's home. Once there he gave her a little tour of the place. He opened a door and it was like walking into a dream bedroom. The room was big enough for twelve people. The bed was huge and had two dressers, a night stand and a coffee table to match. There was a living area that had a nice plush couch with matching chair and ottoman all facing the giant flat screen TV. In another corner there was a mini fridge and microwave. On the far wall there was a door that led to an exquisite bathroom and a door that opened into a closet that was big enough to be a bedroom by itself. It was already filled with clothes that would fit her and shoes to match.

"Wow." She breathed. "This is amazing. How did you know I would be staying with you?"

"I had a feeling." Anakin smirked.

"Well I love it." She smiled.

Anakin smiled back and squeezed her shoulder.

"I'm glad." He said. "I'm going to get ready for bed. If you need me I'll be in my bedroom."

He walked out leaving Raven alone in her new home. It really was a fantastic place. Everything in the room was done in black, red and white; her favorite colors. After going through some of her clothes she decided to go to bed. She found black fuzzy pajama pants in one dresser and a red mid-drift tank top in another. It was just like being at home. The only thing she missed was her laptop. She walked out of her room and headed down the hall to Anakin's room to ask if they had laptops here. His door was open and she started to go in, but stopped when she looked inside. Anakin was standing by his bed stretching, wearing only black silk pajama pants: no shirt. His back was to her, but she could see the muscles in his arms and back. She couldn't help but stare. It was evident he was in extremely good shape and she wondered if the front of him looked as good as the back.

She already knew he was attractive, she knew that just by his face. He had handsome chiseled features. His dark brown eyes and rose colored lips sat perfectly around his slightly dipped nose. His hair was a chocolate brown and hung in waves to his eyebrows. Since she couldn't see his face at the moment, she couldn't stop her eyes from wandering over his body. His skin was tan and flawless. She wanted to run her hands across it just to see if it was as soft as it looked. He relaxed from his stretch and Raven ducked out of the doorway. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes.

_"No Rae." She thought to herself. "Jedi can't love, especially not each other. Besides, Anakin is my Master. He's never going to think of me that way. Geez."_

She stood up straight and turned to go into his room, when she bumped square into Anakin's still bare chest.

_"Yep. It's as nice as the back." She thought as she caught herself with her hands._

They only hit his upper abs because she was kind of short and he was kind of tall. He grabbed her waist to steady her, only to feel the bare skin that her mid-drift left exposed. She looked up at him and blushed slightly.

"Are you alright?" he asked.  
"Yea I'm fine." she said. "I was coming to ask you if there were laptops here."

"Oh yea I've got yours in my room." he said.

He carefully stepped back and let her go. Raven dropped her hands and followed him into his room. He bent down to pull a box from underneath his bed. She could see it had the word important written across it in what she assumed to be his handwriting. He opened and pulled out her laptop case that held her laptop, its charger, usb cables, flash drives and a few other things.

"Here you go." He said holding it out.

She took it with a smile.

"Thanks. I'll let you rest now."

"You're not bothering me."

The words were out of his mouth before his mental filter could catch them. Raven's eyes widened just a fraction of an inch and her blush darkened a little. Anakin's own eyes had widened and he was waiting to see how she would react. She relaxed and a slightly taunting smile played across her lips.

"Goodnight Master." She said and walked out the door.

"Goodnight Raven." He whispered.


End file.
